o verdadeiro imperador dragão carmesim
by Gui-kun
Summary: depois de ouvir as pessoas em que confiava falar mal dele pela as costas ,issei com a dor ganha um novo objetivo,veja como o seu objetivo passa de ser um rei harém para ser o o verdadeiro imperador do dragão vermelho ,issei inteligente e eventualmente op,issei não pervertido,issei x harem,issei OOC
1. Vida-0

**Yo,já faz muito tempo,foi mal tenho estado muito ocupado com os estudos,mais agora pelo menos tenho oportunidade de escrever pelo menos um pouco,mas vamos falar da historia,ela estará sendo retratada no um pouco antes do vol 9 mas um pouco depois do vol 8,essa historia terá personagens de outros animes ,issei na minha historia não será pervertido e será op e muito inteligente e so um aviso:rias não estará no harem de issei,Ok**

 **Eu não possuo high school DxD nem qualquer outro anime,eu só possuo minhas ocs e essa historia**

Hyodou issei o imperador dragão vermelho,tinha acabado de chegar em casa depois de conversar com seus amigos pervertidos Matsuda e Motohama,eles lhe mostraram aquele filme pornô,ele teve uma hemorragia nasal com pensamento das poses naquele vídeos,enquanto entrava em casa ele percebeu que a luz na sala de estar ,andando ate a porta ele olhou para dentro e viu todos os membros da ORC estavam ali ,ele ficou com um pouco de raiva por não ter sido noticiado sobre essa pequena reunião

"issei esta ficando fora de controle"isso fez o coração de issei doer e ele pensou" _buchou você poderia ser um pouco mais sutil"_ entrando em uma pequena depressão,logo ele percebeu porque não foi chamado para essa reunião ,essa reunião era sobre ele ,sobre sua perversão e de como essas ações eram difíceis de agüentar

"eu concordo,sua perversão esta ficando fora de controle"disse akeno,issei abriu os olhos indignado,ao ver a pessoa que quase o abusava sexualmente todos os dias falar isso ,meio hipócrita na sua opinião,seu coração já estava lhe dizendo para sair dali mas sua mente queria saber mais

"e - eu concordo"disse Ásia,logo o coração de issei já estava ficando completamente quebrado e dolorido" _se ate mesmo Ásia esta falando isso ,eu acho que estou realmente ficando fora do controle,não, se concentra na conversa"_ deixando aquele pensamento para lá e continuo ouvindo a conversa

"honestamente,eu me pergunto se eu poderia ter mudado ele depois de reencarná-lo"ouvindo isso uma pequena aura escura apareceu ao redor de issei e pequenas vozes dos antigos portadores da _**Boosted Gear**_ apareceram na sua cabeça dizendo" _ **use isso,destrua eles,mostre eles o poder do sekyureitei,use o juggernault drive mostre a eles a dominação**_ "logo seus olhos tiveram um brilho verde,sem querer usar o juggernault drive ele mordeu sua mão usando a dor para afastar a nevoa negra dos antigos sekyureitei de sua cabeça,fazendo assim seus olhos voltarem a cor marrom

"não podemos mudar-lo de ser um pervertido ,está em seu gene"disse koneko com uma voz sem emoção como sempre,issei realmente já estava acostumado com suas palavras pesadas,mas o significado atrás dessas palavras fez o seu coração doer mais

"Não estava falando exatamente isso,traumatizar alguém pode mudar sua personalidade em um estalar de dedos"disse rias,logo a dor no coração de issei começou ficar insuportável e as vozes do antigos sekyuureitei começaram novamente a colocar ódio no coração de issei que os ignorou

Issei olhou para sua mão esquerda e pensou" _ela me reencarnou só por minha engrenagem sagrada ,so para ser uma ferramenta_ ",rias só queria issei para ser um ferramenta por causa de sua engrenagem sagrada adormecida,ele sentiu raiva ao ponto de quase de se dar para a maldição do jugernault drive mas logo mordeu sua mão para se acalmar um pouco

"não podemos mudar o passado"disse akeno,issei se perguntou o que isso significa aquilo,será que ela não gostava de quando ele apreciou sua personalidade e sua aparência,então qual foi o ponto em se aproximar tão intimamente dele,para fazer ele parar sua perversão

"mas podemos mudar o futuro"disse Xenovia expressando sua opinião pela primeira vez,então ela também concordava com eles sobre esse assunto,meio hipócrita na sua opinião considerando quantas vezes ela lhe parava para tentar fazer ele ter relações sexuais com ela ,para dar a ela um bebê,considerando novamente que foi ele que pediu pessoalmente a Michael para permitir a ela rezar .parece que ela só olhou para ele por causa de sua força

"se pudéssemos reverte-lo para quando éramos crianças,ele era tão inocente naquela época"disse Irina,agora sua mente finalmente desistiu e ele começou a fugir ,ele saiu correndo sem se importar com nada,as lagrimas que antes ele estava segurando começaram a cair pelo rosto,logo ele chegou ao parque onde ele foi morto

se ajoelhando o menino se permitiu chorar livremente logo uma aura negra com muitos sentimentos negativos cercaram o menino de cabelos marrons seus olhos castanhos suaves ficaram mais escuros e pequenas marcas roxas apareceram em sua testa,e se você olhasse em seus olhos você não veria nenhuma emoção e calor

logo issei parou de chorar mas ainda triste e com raiva , ele olhou para o céu e disse"ei Ddraig"o dragão celestial selado dentro de sua _Sacred Gears_ olhando para o estado de seu parceiro disse" **{parceiro,você está bem}** "ainda olhando para céu com olhar triste issei disse"desculpe parceiro,eu fui negligente com seus sentimentos e acabei trazendo desgraça ao nome do Sekyureitei"então o dragão disse" **{esta tudo bem parceiro se bem que ser chamado de "chichiryutei"(** _ **imperador dragão dos peitos**_ **)vai demorar um pouco para curar}** "

issei então olhou para frente com seus olhos ainda escuros mas agora mostrando um pouco mais de emoção e disse"Ddraig eu prometo você que vou fazer de tudo para trazer a honra do apelido Sekyureitei de volta"Ddraig perguntou" **{qualquer coisa,mesmo desistir dessa obsessão doentia por peitos}** "issei parou e fechou os olhos para pensar mas

logo que fez isso uma forte dor no coração lhe fez estremecer e logo sem ele perceber uma grande quantidade de uma aura escura começaram a vazar de seu corpo,ainda sentindo dor issei pensou _" o que essa dor sento,é como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado,oi Ddraig o que esta acontecendo comigo"_

o dragão analisando o seu parceiro logo percebeu a grande quantidade de sentimentos negativos que estavam sendo emitidos para fora do coração de issei ,sem nenhum dos dois perceber as marcas roxas na testa de issei se espalhou pelo corpo do garoto como se estivesse o corrompendo

 **(As marcas no corpo de issei,são iguais de Negi Springfield quando ele usa a magia erebia** **)**

logo antes que ele que ele falasse a dor no coração de issei parou e os sentimentos negativos que estavam sendo emitidos se dissiparam logo issei olhou para frente com um olhar melancólico e disse"sim,ate mesmo isso,essa minha obsessão pelos peitos foi o que me trouxe essa dor e tristeza que estou sentido agora"

Ddraig olhando o estado emocional de seu parceiro perguntou"você vai fazer isso por eles parceiro,aqueles que te acabaram de te machucar?"o menino fechou os olhos e disse"não,vou fazer isso por mim ,não irei os odiarei mas também a minha relação com eles não será mais a mesma depois disso"depois dizer isso as marcas roxas em seu corpo desapareceram e seus olhos voltaram ao normal

issei se levantou e olhou para frente com um sorriso confiante e disse"alem disso a melhor vingança nesse tipo de caso é a melhoria,Ddraig vamos lá preciso de sua ajuda para me fortalecer fisicamente e mentalmente me ajude com isso parceiro"

com uma risada o dragão celestial dentro do menino deu risada vendo o rosto determinado do menino e disse **"{você falou como um verdadeiro homem em busca de melhoria garoto,estarei do sue lado por todo o caminho parceiro"}**

o menino com seus olhos brilhando com determinação começou andar de volta para sua casa,ninguém sabia mas a partir daquele momento o verdadeiro Sekyureitei tinha despertado

 **Vida-0**

já faz quase uma semana que o Sekyureitei tinha mudado seus objetivos,depois daquele dia aqueles que conviviam com o rapaz começaram a notar a diferença que para ele foi uma diferença muito importante

a perversão de issei que antes era tão grande que faziam issei ser chamado de a"incarnação da luxuria" praticamente desapareceu,o próprio issei não sabia como isso aconteceu ate conversar sobre isso com Ddraig de acordo com o dragão

naquele momento em que as emoções negativas foram liberadas do coração de issei,e com elas suas intenções negativas principalmente sua perversão foi liberada,e essa liberação foi uma reação de defesa do corpo do garoto que tem partes draconianas

quando um dragão é traído não importa se por um amante ou por um amigo seu poder começa a o envenenar quanto mais amantes ou amigos o trair mais esse efeito é multiplicado,como issei só era parte dragão,seu braço esquerdo para ser mais exato,a maldição não afetou mas fez que seus sentimentos negativos ou corruptiva dentro do coração de issei foi liberada

o nome desse evento é queda do dragão

claro que isso pegou de surpresa issei de inicio mas logo depois de algumas horas ele se acostumou um pouco,mas seus companheiro por outro lado ainda não se acostumaram com isso pois estão muito acostumados com o issei o Oppai dragon aquele vive falando sobre o prazer dos peitos

com isso as meninas ficaram feliz mas quando foram falar ou seduzir na caso de rias e akeno receberam um olhar curioso que os fez ficar com envergonhadas e então perceberam outra coisa,enquanto ele ainda era amigável com eles e ele já não mostrava o mesmo calor quando conversava com eles

atualmente vemos issei de pernas cruzadas conversando mentalmente com Ddraig **"{tem certeza que quer fazer isso parceiro a probabilidade de você cair para maldição dos antigos portadores é muito alta}"** disse o dragão celestial ao anfitrião

o garoto respirou firme e pensou _"eu sei,mas eu sei me conheço Ddraig e sei que não conseguiria evoluir sem ajuda,e para dominar o seu poder quem melhor para pedir ajuda do que os meus antecessores"_

Ddraig assentiu com as palavras de seu parceiro,o garoto sempre precisou de alguém para se fortalecer,vendo que seu parceiro estava determinado Ddraig suspirou e disse" **{muito bem parceiro vamos fazer isso,mas lembre-se que lá é um lugar que a minha consciência não consegue chegar por causa da aura densa dos sentimentos negativos dos meus antigos anfitriões}** "

logo o menino começou a meditar,depois de alguns minutos a menino sentiu como se sua alma saísse de seu corpo,abrindo os olhos issei apenas viu um vazio branco pensando que deu errado ele tentou voltar para seu corpo físico,mas antes mesmo dele poder fechar os olhos ele sentiu uma aura densa cheia de ódio e insanidade

issei olhou para direção que essa aura estava vindo e começou a andar quanto mais próximo da aura mais sua raiva e desespero aumentava sem ele perceber as marcas roxas apareceram em seu corpo novamente e seus olhos novamente ficaram em seus olhos ficaram mais escuros

enquanto se aproximava as voz dos antigos Sekyureitei começaram a ressoar em sua mente" _juggernault drive essa é a solução para tudo_ "issei ouvindo as voz de seus antecessores pensou" _não ,o juggernault drive não é a resposta,essa transformação apenas trás tragedias!_ "

os antecessores ainda distorcidos disseram" _você sabe de nada o juggernault drive é a verdadeira essência dos dragões celestiais com ela podemos resolver e derrotar tudo_ "issei ouvindo isso disse"vocês estão errados isso trás apenas destruição,ela distorce tudo é uma técnica que nunca deveria existir!"vendo que os seus antecessores não estavam ouvindo ele se virou para ir embora

antes mesmo que ele desse um passo ele sentiu duas o segurando pelo ombro quando ele olhou para trás,ele viu cinco pessoas,dois homens e três mulheres

um dos homens tinha uma pele morena um pouco mais escuro do que issei,seu cabelo era preto igual a cor de seus olhos e parecia ser muito musculoso,parecia que seu corpo era construído para ataque e defesa,ele vestia uma camiseta preta com vermelho e bermuda vermelha com bordas pretas

o outro homem tinha pele branca com cabelos azuis e olhos ametista,seu corpo era construído para ter o equilíbrio de ataque e velocidade,ele vestia um casaco preto com um cachecol azul escuro a calça era preta com botas cinzas

uma das mulheres tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis,seu corpo tinha boas curvas junto com um perfeito equilíbrio de força/defesa/velocidade,ela vestia uma camiseta azul e branco e calça azul

outra mulher tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes lembrando issei de uma certa herdeira gremory,seu corpo era igual da outra garota mas suas curvas eram um pouco melhores ,ele vestia uma camiseta vermelha e dourada e calça verde

e a ultima mulher tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes ela vestia um casaco de couro marrom com linha vermelhas e uma calça marrom com linhas azuis,igual as outras duas mulheres seu corpo tinha boas curvas

a primeira mulher olhou para issei e disse"então você é aquele que esta tendo conversar conosco hum?"logo que um olhar fixante que fez issei ficar um pouco desconfortável,o primeiro homem olhou para issei e disse"ei garoto ,o que você quer com eles"fazendo um gesto para os antecessores que ainda estavam na maldição causada pelo Juggernault Drive

o menino respondeu"eu preciso da ajuda deles,preciso que eles me ensinem como controlar o poder do imperador dragão vermelho!"os cincos antecessores olharam para ele e um segundo homem perguntou"é porque você quer controlar esse poder garoto"issei olhou um pouco pensativo e disse"quero controlar esse poder para proteger meus amigos,e para manter minha promessa a Ddraig de ser o melhor Sekyureitei!"

seus olhos negros brilharam com determinação,logo as marcas negras em sua testa desapareceram e seus olhos voltaram a ser castanhos,os antecessores olharam para o menino e deram um pequeno sorriso

a segunda mulher olhou para issei e disse"gosto desse determinação em seus olhos garoto,bem também gostei desse objetivo muito bem eu irei ajuda-lo ,meu nome Allaine ,prazer em conhece-lo Kouhai"com um sorriso

a ultima das garotas chegou bem perto dele e olhou atentamente em seus olhos logo passou a olhar para seu corpo e disse"gostei você será o único...quero dizer também te ajudarei meu nome é Erika prazer em conhece-lo...desculpe mas qual é seu nome?"issei olhou para isso com uma gota suor atras cabeça mas deu um sorriso e disse"meu nome hyodou issei prazer em conhece-los"Erika deu um grande sorriso e disse"o prazer é meu ise-chan"todos tiveram uma gota suor atras da cabeça com isso

a primeira garota lhe deu um sorriso e disse"meu nome é Elsha prazer em conhecer você,bom saber que não está querendo esse poder para dominar ou destruir o mundo ,irei lhe ajudar Kouhai se prepare para inferno!"logo uma pequeno aura de malicia se espalhou ao redor dela junto com um sorriso sádico ,issei engoliu o seco em sua garganta e disse"hai Senpai"

o homem de cabelos azuis olhou para ele e com um sorriso disse"meu nome Natsu prazer em conhece-lo garoto,irei ajuda-lo mas prepare-se porque vai ser difícil hehe"issei assentiu e disse"farei o que for necessário Natsu-Senpai!"

o homem de cabelos escuros olhou para ele e disse"muito bom issei vou ajuda-lo mas lembre-se se você esse poder para dominar o mundo irei parar de treina-lo ouviu bem"issei estreito os olhos para isso e disse"nunca faria isso Senpai"o homem sorriu e disse"meu nome é Belzard garoto ,vamos treinar você rapaz se prepare para os piores dias da sua vida"

issei quando ouviu isso só deu lhes um sorriso desafiador e disse"traga-o então Senpais!"

 **ufa terminei esse capitulo ,então o que acharam da historia ate agora,por favor me ajude a melhorar essa historia e me de sugestões para meninas a ser colocadas na harem eu já tenho pelo menos 6 meninas em mente mas não se elas vão mesmo estar nele**

 **não sei quando vou atualizar ,vou seguir o meu ritmo se vai demorar ou não,por favor eu peço paciência,então era apenas isso que eu queria dizer**

 **Ate mais**


	2. Vida-1

**Yo,Gui kun novamente aqui para mais um capitulo(XD),primeiramente gostaria de falar sobre o harem ,depois de pensar bastante eu decidi que issei não vai perdoar as meninas do ORC(exceto duas meninas por que elas são minhas personagens femininas favoritas)mas vai demorar para elas obterem o perdão de issei,vou colocar no final desse capitulo os integrantes do harem que tenho em mente até agora,depois desse capitulo vai começar o vol.9 com algumas torções,mas chega disso e vamos para o capitulo,eu não possuo High School DxD seus direitos vão para** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **1 semana depois**

 _Sonho de issei_

" _baka - - - - - -para de fazer isso ,você vai acordar issei"disse uma mulher de cabelo laranja e olhos verdes olhando furiosamente para o homem de cabelos castanhos e vermelhas e olhos castanhos,esse homem vestia um casaco vermelho com uma camiseta branca por baixo e calças vermelhas carmesim e sapatos pretos,o homem olhou para a mulher e disse"tem certeza que quer fazer isso - - - - -",olhou para o garoto de 13 anos desmaiado que tinha cabelos marrons com franja vermelhas e um corpo cheio de cicatrizes que mais destacada estava localizada abaixo do olho esquerdo e disse"é melhor se ele for criado por humanos ,é mais seguro ,eu não deixarei ninguém machucar meu querido issei-chan "_

 _homem suspirou e disse"ok ,mas se queremos que ele fique seguro temos que criar selos nele ,5 selos no Maximo "a mulher assentiu e logo o lugar em que eles estavam começou a preenchido por uma aura incrivelmente densa e poderosa e a frente deles o corpo de uma criança de cabelos castanhos começou a brilhar e começou a mudar ,o seu cabelo ficou um pouco maior e as cicatrizes em seu corpo desapareceram,a mulher andou ate o homem de cabelos vermelhos e disse" agora temos que modificar as memorias das pessoas que o conhecem ,e depois garantir uma casa para ele ,eu acho que podemos deixá-lo com a sua madrinha aqui em Kouh,vamos - - - - -baka"o homem ouvindo isso começou a chorar comicamente e disse"pare de me chamar assim - - - - - - chan"_

 _os dois começaram andar o homem estava com o menino no colo enquanto andavam para o seu destino, a mulher se inclinou sobre o garoto com cabelos castanhos e lhe deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa e pequenas lagrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto de - - - - - e ela disse"ate algum dia meu filho"_

 _fim do sonho_

assim que o sonho acabou issei começou e se levantar ele colocou a mão na testa e a massageou e disse"outro sonho assim,onde estão vocês Kaa-chan Tou-san?"enquanto se arrumava ,logo ele parou na frente de um espelho e se olhou,ele com certeza mudou depois de uma semana de treinamento com seus sempais ,bem uma semana no mundo real porque dentro da _**boosted gear**_ o menino com ajuda de seus Sempais conseguiu manipular o tempo de lá para que um dia no lado de fora é 2 meses lá dentro,issei pediu uma licença de uma semana da escola porque ele entrou em uma pequena depressão por causa do que aconteceu naquele dia,ele podia ter perdoado os seus "amigos"mas ainda sim doeu muito fazendo que ele ficasse um pouco depressivo

em seu treinamento os seus professores se dividiram em o que lhe ensinar,Elsha lhe ensinou como pensar em batalha e criar estratégias rapidamente,os dois jogavam xadrez todos os dias aperfeiçoar a mente do garoto em alguns dias issei já estava sendo capaz de pressionar estrategicamente falando a sua professora que deixou sua marca no mundo por sua incrível inteligência em batalha,ela também lhe ensinou o autocontrole ou seja para não ser imprudente e sempre pensar antes de encarar um inimigo

com Allaine seu treinamento foi com de como usar uma espada,inicialmente ele usou a Ascalon,mas logo depois do primeira partida de treinamento Allaine lhe disse para parar de usar a Ascalon pois ela não nenhum pouco adequado para o seu estilo e também nenhum pouco equilibrada em sua mão,em vez de usar a Ascalon ela lhe deu uma espada que estava escondida dentro da _Boosted gear_ ,não se sabe quem foi a pessoa que a guardou ali mas ela estava bem escondida nas profundidades da _Boosted Gear_ __,a espada era uma espada curta curvada com cinco furos em sua lamina,em seu punho havia uma tatuagem de dragão pelo que Ddraig lhe disse nome dessa espada Lostvayne

diferente da Ascalon ,a Lostvayne era perfeitamente equilibrada em sua mão e cada golpe e defesa eram perfeitos,depois de ganhar a Lostvayne os dois continuaram a treinar diariamente,em dois semanas e treinamento ele já estava em um nível em que daria trabalho para espadachins como Allaine,a menina também lhe ajudou a melhorar sua flexibilidade que nunca chegaria ao ponto de se comparar a dela ,mas ele conseguiu chegar ao um nível aceitável

Erika lhe ensinou magia coisa que o menino nunca foi muito talentoso por causa de suas pequenas reservas,mas graças a determinação do garoto e o ótimo ensinamento de sua professora conseguiram um bom progresso na área,o menino absorvia a teoria como uma esponja mas na parte pratica encontrava dificuldade mas sempre conseguia dar o seu jeito para aprender,o menino tinha como elemento mágico natural o fogo e o relâmpago e isso foi surpreendente pois ate mesmo para sua professora ,pois a maioria das pessoas tinha apenas um elemento natural

Mas em um ramo da magia ele conseguiu se destacou foi na arte antiga do Fuinjutsu ou técnicas de selagem algo que semelhante as Runas nórdicas,essa arte se baseia em usar um símbolo e ao mesmo tempo usar certos cálculos para fazer funcionar,essa arte é considerada algo quase sagrado no Japão e foi algo que issei realmente se tornou um mestre em 6 meses(3 dias no mundo real),agora ele sempre vivia com um pequeno livro de capa vermelha onde ele fazia as suas anotações sobre idéias de novos selos

Com os dois homens do grupo o treinamento de issei foi a batalha de corpo a corpo enquanto Belzard tinha um estilo de luta bem destrutivo que se concentrava basicamente em dominar o adversário com pura força bruta,coisa que não atraiu muito issei que agora tinha um maior alto controle,o estilo de Natsu é o Kenpô chinês(a arte marcial praticada por Negi springfield em Negima!)que mais em ataques rápidos que causam grandes danos ao corpo do oponente mas não tantos danos ao ambiente

Escolhendo o estilo de luta de Natsu para aprender issei começou a ter um corpo balanceado entre velocidade/defesa/ataque,em seus treinamentos os dois começaram a ser mais próximos pois suas personalidades eram bem compatíveis,em seus treinamentos issei começou a notar que entre seus professores Natsu era que tinha a aura mais diferente,veja bem todos os Sekyureiteis uma coisa em comum em suas auras que era o sentimento opressivo que dominava qualquer inimigo ,mas Natsu tinha uma aura mais calma e menos opressiva ,quando issei pensou o porque logo veio a resposta em sua cabeça mas para ter certeza ele confrontou Natsu sobre isso

 _ **Flashback**_

" _sempai,posso perguntar algo?" perguntou issei depois de uma seção de treinamento os dois estavam feridos e suados e um pouco ofegantes e o homem de cabelos azuis olhou para seu aluno e deu um pequeno sorriso e disse"você acabou de perguntar"ao ouvir um veia palpitante de raiva apareceu na testa de issei e com os dentes ligeiramente mais pontiagudos o menino gritou"para de ser sarcástico,antes que eu te encha de porrada"_

 _Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a rir era uma coisa comum de acontecer,Natsu parou de rir e disse"então o que você quer saber?"issei olhou para ele um momento analisando a aura dele novamente percebendo as diferenças que a aura dele tinha em comparação aos outros sempais e logo suspirou e perguntou"você realmente é um Sekyureitei?"o homem olhou para ele assustado e disse"porque você pergunta?"o menino olhou para lado onde os seus outros treinadores estavam e percebeu os olhares deles para Natsu,os olhares eram de ódio e desconfiança e logo disse"você Hakuryuuko não é?"Natsu arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso_

" _porque você acha isso?"disse Natsu nervoso,issei olhou para ele e disse"eu percebi que você é o que esta mais deslocado como se não estivesse confortável de estar aqui,os sempais olham para você como se você um inimigo e sua aura é diferente,consigo perceber certas semelhanças entre a minha aura e dos sempais mas quando comparo a nossa aura sua é como se estivesse comparando duas coisas completamente diferente e opostas,você Hakuryuuko que veio quando mesclei a gemas da_ _ **Divine Dividing**_ _"o homem olhou para o chão como se estivesse em pensamento profundo e disse"você esta certo e então o que vai fazer"_

 _Issei olhou para ele com sorriso e disse"nada você tem apenas me ajudado não tenho porque ter raiva de você,não sou alguém ficaria com raiva de alguém por algo que a pessoa não teve escolha"os dois se olharam e homem de cabelos azuis deu ao garoto de cabelos castanhos e assim a amizade dos dois cresceu_

 **Fim do Flashback**

Depois disso com ajuda de natsu ,issei conseguiu arranjar um jeito de usar as habilidades de Albion criando uma habilidade que ele chama de _**Dividing Wyvern Fairy**_ na qual ele cria pequenos dragões brancos com formas de Albion que permite a issei ao usar as habilidades básicas de Albion que são a habilidades de [ **Reflect]** e **[Divide]** mas como não é uma habilidade natural para issei o gasto de energia é muito é preciso também de muita resistência para manter os **Wyverns** então não é uma habilidade que se pode usar sempre,sem ele saber quando ele desenvolveu essa habilidade sua aura ganhou uma certa estabilidade e ficou menos opressiva

Em um dia depois do treino ele foi chamado por Ddraig conferir algo em seu coração

 **Flashback**

" _então Ddraig você disse tinha algo para mim,agora estou livre o que é?"perguntou issei olhando para o teto de seu quarto agora era de dormir geralmente alguém estaria tentando dormir com ele mas depois daquele começar a treinar com os sempais, ele colocou um selo que impede que seu quarto seja invadido por qualquer pessoa,em sua mente Ddraig respondeu"_ _ **{bem parceiro,depois daquele dia algo começou a ser criado no seu coração mas existe algo estranho que seria melhor você ver}**_ _"issei levantou a sobrancelha e disse"porque você não pode fazer isso por mim Ddraig?",o dragão no corpo do menino disse"_ _ **{não dá parceiro a algo me impedindo de ir lá,talvez você consiga ir lá sem ser impedido de alguma forma}**_ _"_ __

_O menino suspirou e disse"e ai vou eu"logo ele se sentou e começou a meditar mas invés de tentar entrar na_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _ele se concentrou para entrar nas profundidades de seu coração logo ele abriu os olhos e apenas viu escuridão ele andou um pouco e sentiu uma aura fria e cheia de ódio,respirando fundo issei andou em frente cada vez se aprofundando mais dentro da escuridão logo um brilho ocorreu,e agora ele estava em um centro de uma cidade olhando envolta,issei olhou com olhar nostálgico_

" _eu já estive aqui antes"pensou issei e logo uma forma apareceu alguns metros a frente dele ele não conseguia distinguir quem era essa pessoa,logo ele começou andar em direção a ele quando ele chegou a uns cinco metros,issei conseguiu saber quem era aquela pessoa era ele mesmo mas,invés de ter uma aura calorosa e cheia de luz a aura desse issei era escuro e cheio de sentimentos negativos e esse issei parecia não ter a habilidade de falar mas tinha um sorriso feral sádico que deu a issei calafrios_

 _O issei escuro vestia exatamente o mesmo uniforme de issei ,mas invertido camiseta azul com um casaco de um material leve de manga curta branca e com linhas pretas no torso e nas mangas,o issei escuro andou calmamente ate issei que logo percebeu o que iria acontecer e se defendeu com antebraço de um soco do issei escuro que lhe fez recuar"_ _ **merda esse cara é forte**_ _"usando a velocidade que conseguiu com seus treinos Allaine e Natsu ele se aproximou mas antes que pode-se mesmo fazer algo issei tomou um soco no estômago que lhe fez soltar sangue pela boca_

 _Aproveitando a proximidade do issei escuro,issei lhe deu com cotovelo no meio do peito que fez o issei escuro se distanciar dele aproveitando issei se distanciou e tirou as ataduras de seu braço esquerdo que permitiu issei acessar o poder seu braço de dragão,issei agora usa uma atadura que esta cheia de selos para esconder o seu braço de dragão,apontando sua mão direita para o issei escuro logo mil e uma flechas de escuridão atacaram_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Lugar onde issei escuro estava agora havia apenas fumaça ,não baixando a guarda ,issei se preparou e logo pulou para lado se esquivando de uma ataque vindo do céu ,o issei escuro tinha saído da fumaça e lhe atacado com um chute vindo de cima que acabou deixando o lugar onde issei estava com uma grande cratera,issei vendo aquela força arregalou os olhos mas logo estreitou os olhos e se impulsionou contra sua versão escura_

 _Os dois começaram a se envolver uma batalha corpo a corpo,soco com soco ,chute com chute mas logo o equilíbrio foi quebrado por um soco na peito que fez issei tossir sangue e logo com força do golpe fez o corpo de issei ser jogado em alta velocidade em direção ao chão criando uma cratera,se levantando com dificuldade issei tirou sua espada Lostvayne e novamente se jogou em direção ao issei escuro,issei escuro percebendo que teria desvantagem transformou as suas duas mãos em garras bem afiadas e também se impulsionou e foi direção a issei_

 _Issei se esquivou do primeiro golpe da garra do issei escuro e lhe deu um corte vertical no peito que fez que saísse um sangue mais escuro que normal mas logo o corte começou a se cicatrizar issei arregalou os olhos com isso e antes conseguir pensar direito o issei escuro usando a garra lhe deu um arranhão bem fundo no estomago ,sentindo a dor vindo seu estomago menino balançou sua espada horizontalmente mas desta vez foi defendido pelo issei escuro com facilidade e então_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _Espada começou se quebrar ,issei olhou para o antebraço do issei escuro e viu que estava envolto de uma escuridão densa então issei decidiu se afastar usando a perna esquerda ele usou o estomago do issei escuro para dar um forte impulso para trás mas Mesmo com esse impulso o issei escuro conseguiu se aproximar dele usando garra direita ele tentou lhe dar outra arranhão em seu peito mas issei usou braço dragão para se defender e lhe deu um chuta na nuca que lhe mandou para chão,aproveitando o pequeno intervalo issei conferiu o arranhão no seu estomago percebendo que não era tão grave_

 _Issei endureceu quando seus sentidos sentiram algo vindo pela esquerda então ele se impulsionou para trás e deu um salto para céu para se desviar de arranhão e algo que parecia uma calda que logo o seguiu quando ele foi para trás,issei usando sua espada ele caiu para dar um forte corte vertical ,mas esse corte foi desviado pelo issei escuro que pulou para fora do caminho e então a espada bateu com forte no chão criando uma forte cortina de poeira,issei olhou para baixo e arregalou os olhos com que viu_

 _A sua espada,o presente de sua sempai estava em pedaços ,olhando para os pedaços de sua espada que antes dessa batalha estava intacta e então seus cabelos encobriram os olhos e então ele se lembrou do rosto de Allaine quando lhe aquela espada ,estava tão cheio de alegria que ele se prometeu que não permitiria que nada o fizesse perder aquela espada,logo enquanto ele estava pensando sobre isso o issei escuro apareceu em seu lado direito e lhe deu um forte chute na costela que o jogou longe enquanto estava no ar issei escuro continuo e foi para cima rapidamente_

 _Issei percebendo isso usou seu peso para ir em direção ao chão ,logo que chegou ao chão ele se colocou em posição de defesa porque logo que ele fez isso issei escuro lhe deu um soco forte que causou uma cratera mesmo com defendendo issei conseguiu sentir aquele ataque e logo pensou"_ _ **ele está ficando mais forte,tenho que acabar com isso**_ _" então aproveitando a proximidade do oponente issei pegou seus braços e lhe bateu com força no chão mas seu oponente usou o seu pé direito lhe deu um chute no estomago ,fazendo assim o castanho sentir dor em seu ferimento no local_

 _O issei escuro aproveitando isso lhe deu um chute com o calcanhar bem em sua nuca que o fez bater com força no chão ,com impacto no chão ele tossiu sangue,issei tentou se levantar mas ele estava ferido no estomago e pareceu que aquele chute na costela tinha as quebrado,enquanto ele tentava se levantar cinco círculos apareceram em seu pescoço e então dois começaram a rachar,enquanto ele tentava voltar a luta o issei escuro apareceu logo acima dele e lhe deu um soco forte na costas fazendo que ele volte para chão e ampliando a cratera que ele estava no momento_

 _Logo issei começou tentar a se levantar de novo mas dessa vez ele mal conseguiu se mover,enquanto ele tentava se mover issei pensou"_ _ **eu...eu sou muito fraco,eu não consigo fazer nada sozinho**_ _"enquanto issei pensava assim os círculos mágicos que estava rachando começaram realmente a quebrar fazendo assim uma forte aura aparecer envolta de issei,enquanto isso issei pensava"_ _ **eu não consigo nem mesmo cumprir uma promessa feita a mim mesmo**_ _"_

 _Lagrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de issei enquanto issei escuro continuava seu ataque implacável em suas costas fazendo issei mesmo chorando tossisse sangue,enquanto sentia dor e tentava de alguma forma lutar uma voz feminina veio sua cabeça"_ _ **issei-chan se não conseguir vencer com força e habilidade só se lembre disso que as vezes o que importa é a vontade,se usa força de vontade for forte você pode ganhar de qualquer coisa**_ _"ouvindo aquela voz em sua cabeça issei começa a parar de chorar e sussurrou"Kaa-chan..."enquanto sua pupila desaparecia e ele começou se levantar e então_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _Os dois círculos mágicos que estavam em seu pescoço se quebraram enquanto os outros três círculos desapareceram deixando nenhum sinal,logo seu corpo cresceu um pouco e seu cabelo de issei ficou um pouco maior e menos domesticado e em seu corpo começou a aparecer cicatrizes a que mais se destacava era uma que apareceu abaixo do olho esquerdo,seu olho esquerdo mudou de castanho para verde esmeralda e sua franja no lado esquerdo ganhou uma coloração vermelha,enquanto isso em seu braço direito,uma marca estranha vermelha com algumas partes pretas apareceu em sua mão estava uma grande concentração de energia escura_

 _Seu olhos agora sem pupilas como se estivesse em um transe,olharam para issei escuro e então issei disse"_ _ **desapareça!**_ _"então seu braço começou a ter um brilho vermelho e com um movimento em direção ao issei escuro e com esse movimento uma enorme explosão de energia ir em direção ao issei escuro fazendo assim ele desaparecer, e as marcas roxas que apareceram anteriormente_ _em todo seu corpo se retraíram ate seu antebraço onde deram um pequeno brilho e desaperaceu e issei caiu na inconsciência_

 **Fim do Flashback**

Depois daquele dia suas memórias do tempo que ele passou com seus pais biológicos vieram em forma de sonhos,quando ele pensava nelas um pequeno sorriso sempre aparecia em seu rosto enquanto se lembrava de seus pais especialmente sua mãe,seu pai era ausente mais aparecia uma hora ou outra mas sua mãe foi a pessoa que lhe ensinou e o criou nos 7 primeiros anos de vida,mas era estranho que ele ainda não conseguia se lembrar do nome de seus pais,mesmo nessas memórias quando os nomes eram mencionados o som não saia como se tivesse algo o bloqueando os nomes de seus pais de suas memórias

Logo ele se concentrou no espelho em sua frente,seu olho esquerdo antes castanho agora era verde-esmeralda ,seu corpo também ganhou músculos em todos os lugares certos mas eles não eram grandes o suficientes para lhe fazer parecer um fisiculturista ,seu corpo agora tinha o físico de um corredor ou nadador profissional ,ou seja carregava o equilíbrio de força e velocidade,agora diferente de antes ,em seu corpo apareceram cicatrizes algumas mais leves e algumas que pareciam ser de ferimentos graves

Seu cabelo mudou um pouco ,agora era espetado para todas as direções bem como menos volumoso com uma pequena franja vermelha caindo para seu olho esquerdo

Balançando a cabeça para si mesmo issei colocou seu uniforme que estava um pouco apertado logo saiu de correndo pois estava na hora de ir para aula ,desconhecido para ele sua mãe estava olhando para ele com o telefone em sua orelha logo que a ligação foi atendida ela disse"Ola...os selos começaram a quebrar!"

 **Demorou um pouco para terminar esse capitulo,mas ele está pronto bem eu não tenho nada a dizer,vamos para lista do harem dessa historia**

 **Harem: Allaine,Erika,Elsha,Rossweisse,Ravel,Kuroka**

 **(por favor sugestões para o harem)**


End file.
